vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanaria
Summary Kanari is a wood elf-human hybrid created by Ikaruga Suginami to sabotage Alchemist’s project that aimed at recreating the extinct Dark Elf race. Unlike Dark Elves, who possessed powerful magic power, Wood Elves lack magic but have outstanding physical abilities. Though Ikaruga believed her dead at Alchemist's hands, Kanaria survived and ended up in Valhalla, where she became Orochi Kusanagi's disciple and learned the two Kusanagi swordsmanship styles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Kanaria, Diluted Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Around 5-6 Classification: Human-Wood Elf hybrid, Swordswoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled swordswoman and gun user, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her speed and reflexes), Fire Manipulation, Flight Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Could trade blows with a not serious Takeru Kusanagi on his God Hunter Form, can split open the ground with her blows even without Lævateinn) Speed: At least Superhuman normally, at least Supersonic with Soumatou (Wood Elves have superhuman bodies far surpassing humans, can use Soumatou and trade blows with Takeru on his God Hunter Form) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Rammed into someone at 500km/h without issue, could trade blows with Takeru on his God Hunter Form, though he wasn’t serious and she was quickly outmatched) Stamina: High, comparable to Takeru Kusanagi Range: Extended melee range, higher with flames, dozens of meters with micro machine guns Standard Equipment: Lævateinn, two modified micro machine guns Intelligence: Average, skilled swordswoman Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kusanagi Double-Edged Style: The Double-Edged Style is a style developed by the Kusanagi family to fight the monsters that roamed the earth one thousand years ago. The style’s basics include the redirection of the power behind enemy blows to allow the user to parry attacks from non-humans without being crushed or blown away, or training so that they can move their upper body and lower body independently in order for the upper body to remain undisturbed and flexible no matter how the user moves their legs. The style includes training with all kinds of swords, both eastern and western. *'Soumatou' (掃魔刀 (そうまとう) lit. Magic-Sweeping Sword): A technique in which the user boosts temporarily releases their brain limiters, accelerating its processing ability and thus boosting their reactions to the point they can see the world in slow motion, allowing them to track and deflect bullets at short ranges. However, this technique only boosts the brain. A human body cannot keep up with a "serious" brain and thus suffers a ridiculous burden. *'Single Wheel:' An omnidirectional sword-drawing technique where the user twists their upper body and matches the release of the blade from the sheath with the rotation of their upper body for a wide range slash. After the sword has covered the 180º in front, the user uses their hips and lower body to complete the slash behind them without losing momentum. A useful technique if one is outnumbered, though very taxing on the waist and lower body. *'Mantis Slope:' A technique performed by rotating forward after jumping from a high place, allowing the user to achieve the destructive power of an average cannon by using the weight of the sword and one’s body and the centrifugal force of the free-fall rotation. It is a risky technique to use. *'Heavenly Evil Spirit:' A strong sword-drawing technique. The user sheaths their sword, bends their knees and twists their body to one side, sinking their waist and reaching an irregular stance. The user accumulates force in that form, preparing the slash by gathering strength into their right hand; squeezing the handle, ready to draw their sword, with just the left thumb holding the sword's guard. The right hand accumulates force, while the left acts as a clasp to hold the sword in the sheath. The right hand and left thumb cause a rattling noise, accumulating repulsive force until the blade is released in a powerful slash. *'Gyuuki:' The user turns their blade around and releases an upwards slash with force similar to that of a dragon raising into the sky, attacking the enemy’s body with tremendous momentum to launch them into the air. *'Yamata no Orochi:' A legendary technique said to have been used by the founder of the Kusanagi style. An impossible technique that can only be achieved by using Soumatou, releasing eight slashes at once, tearing an enemy to pieces and creating a large crater. Kusanagi True-Light Style: A personal sword style of Takeru’s family. The True-Light Style, the public style that the family hands to its members, is an anti-personnel style designed to be used on humans that was developed from the Double-Edged Style. It focuses more on speed and hit rate than on raw power. *'Wolf’s Blade:' A technique where Kanaria lowers her body to the limit, and then attacks from below right under the enemy's chin, releasing a blow similar to the bite of a wolf that aims for its prey's throat. *'Shark’s Blade:' After throwing an enemy into the air the user positions themselves where their back will be and releases a strike towards it as they fall. *'Hornet’s Blade:' Kanaria releases a storm of sword thrusts, piercing the enemy hundreds of times like a Gatling gun. Battle Driving: A running technique handed down the Kusanagi family where the user bends forward to an incredible degree as they run, all the while slashing any enemy they pass by without slowing down, using the posture to put the user’s full weight behind the slashes. Micro Machine Guns: A pair of modified micro machine guns that fire overpressure ammunition capable of piercing bulletproof glass. The long extended magazines used by the guns are durable enough that Kanaria can use them to bludgeon the enemy as if they were a pair of tonfa. Lævateinn: A powerful sword-type Magical Heritage, god-slaying weapon, and Sacred Treasure. It takes the form of a two-handed sword Kanaria keeps in a disproportionate black sheath on her back. The sword itself has a characteristic flame-like pattern and emits strange, hot air even while not in use. Though its pure destructive power was originally superior to that of even Mistilteinn, it was once broken by its previous wielder’s battle with Mistilteinn’s wielder, so it doesn’t demonstrate a personality like other high-ranked Magical Heritages and cannot use its full, original power. The God Hunter Form is unreachable, and even Hero Form is faulty, so Kanaria doesn't use it. *'Flames:' Lævateinn is capable of releasing powerful red flames alongside its slashes that look as if they embody anger itself, holding enough power to destroy its targets at the cellular level. *'Víðópnir' (世界鳥の羽根 (ヴイドフニル) lit. Wings of the World Bird): While using Lævateinn, Kanaria can form two fairy-like flame wings on her back, allowing her to fly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Hybrids Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9